The Shinras
by BorisTheBlade
Summary: Meet Vincent Shinra, President of the Shinra Corporation. He's got a lot on his mind. From his son who went into the Feds to the many terrorist groups opposing him. He's a busy man. However, if his family doesn't kill him, the Planet sure will.
1. Figureheads

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"You know something... The business wasn't always like this. I mean, sure, it always involved a little immorality here and there but not to the point it is now. It's gotten to the point in our society that it's all becoming too easy. Now, don't get me wrong. In our business it's good for it to be easy. Difficult is not how you want everything that God throws at you. However, the problem is, the business has ceased to be hard. There's no skill in it anymore. That's why I don't like being in this business. I'm constantly paranoid I am just some figurehead with no skills. That's why this business is such a dangerous business. You never really know what's going on. Maybe paranoia could become a good thing. Who knows? All I knows is that I don't like the current direction of my organization. And, it's not as much that I want out... It's more along the lines of I want to stop being a meaningless figurehead. I want to get in on the ground floor and taste the goods. My business isn't my business. It's somebody else's business. I want my business... to be _my_ business."

Rufus gave his speech to his reflection in the mirror. He was working on combing out his blond hair as he spoke.

"No... that's a little too straight forward..." Rufus muttered in reference to his practice speech.

Finally he finished everything he had to do in the bathroom and walked over to his closet. He pulled out his suit and slipped it on, all the while contemplating his words. He had to be cautious about them, for they could get him killed. He picked up a book off his bedside table and tossed it aside to reveal a pack of cigarettes. He snatched one from the box and lit it with a lighter that sat next to the pack. He then just sat on the edge of his bed blowing smoke rings.

Rufus's apartment was a pretty nice place. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, full kitchen. It was a nice place. Sadly, Rufus was one of those people known not to ever be content with anything. He wanted more... and he knew there was more out there. His father, the President of his family's corporation, had houses from Midgar to Wutai and he had them all fully furnished. His father had a good business going both over the table and under the table. Rufus, despite being the president's son, wasn't quite respected. He was known through the organization as a hotheaded guy. The president, though he loved Rufus, knew that he was not one to be trusted with powerful business ventures and put him rather low on the totem pole. All the while, Rufus thought he was _in_ when reality... He was _out_. Lately he began to notice the deception going on all around him. He wanted what was coming to him. He glanced at his watch. It was about nine o' clock. It was time to go pick up his father.

* * *

  


"Good morning Midgar! It's eight o'clock and going to be another miserable one today! Again, cloudy and a chance of rain for the afternoon. Hopefully we'll have a nice cold front come through by the end of the week but I'm not promising anything, folks."

President Shinra opened his heavy eyelids. He had stayed out all night working. It wasn't good to get up this early in the morning. He pulled the checkered covers over his head before extending his arm and slamming the radio with his fist. He tried to escape back to the paradise of sleep but was soon interrupted once again by the sounds of monotony. 

"Sharon! C'mon, honey, you're gonna' be late!"

"Mom, have you seen my earrings?"

"Hey, mom."

"Paul, you're awake. Sit down, I just made breakfast."

The president flung the covers off his head and looked at the wall with a scowl on his face. God how he loathed his mornings. 

President Shinra had shaved, brushed his teeth, and taken a shower before he finally emerged into the kitchen downstairs in his business clothes: a dress shirt and some slacks. He strolled over to his spot at the kitchen table where his daughter, Sharon, was quickly eating her eggs. She was all dolled up and ready for school in a skirt that was too short and shirt that was too low. However, he knew better than to object. He wasn't in the mood for such a fight with his young blond daughter this morning.

"Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache." He remarked as he patted her on the head She just glowered back at him as a response. He just shook his head and snatched his newspaper off the table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the other girl in the house walk through the door.

"Hun, you're up... finally." His wife, Jean, mocked with a smile

She flicked her brown hair back from in front of her eyes as she opened the refrigerator door to fetch the milk

"Hey, we're all entitled to our beauty sleep." Her husband fired back, leaning back in his chair

"Really, Vincent, coming in at those late hours is killing you in the mornings."

"I was busy." Was all Vincent, the President of Shinra, could say as he read his paper

"Busy with what?" Sharon inquired

"Business. Don't you have school to get to?" Vincent changed the subject quickly

"Yes..." she rolled her eyes

She then got up and grabbed her backpack and purse off a chair by the doorway. She then proceeded out the front door. Vincent heard the door close and threw the paper on the table.

"Business, eh?" Jean raised an eyebrow

Vincent nodded as if he had an illusion that his wife didn't know what was going on.

"Business." He repeated

A toilet flushed behind Vincent. He turned around in his chair slowly to look at the door of the bathroom adjacent to the kitchen. He saw the door open and a young man step out, combing back his brown hair. The man's eyes turned to Vincent and he just nodded. Vincent did the same.

"When did you get here?" Vincent asked

"Last night." The man said

"He showed up last night while you were conducting your _business_, Vincent. He thought that it might be good for him to come down and spend some time with the family." Jean lightened the mood a bit

Vincent just stared at the man with a forced smile.

"You didn't call or anything? I could have made arrangements." Vincent said, faking hospitality

"I thought it would be a good surprise... You know... for Sharon."

"I'm sure it was, Paul." Vincent turned back to his paper

And then there was a moment of silence.

"Oh, I have to get something out of my car. I'll be right back." Paul informed them

"Alright." Vincent muttered

For the second time that morning Vincent heard the front door close.

"You let him stay here!?" Vincent suppressed his anger

"He's our son, Vincent! It's the least we can do!" Jean spoke firmly

"He is our son that as soon as we told him about my work he goes off to collage and after that _zoom_. Straight into the Feds. It's like he hates me. What did I do wrong?"

"That's something you and him are going to have to straighten out Vincent."

Another door opened. This time, the back door.

"Hey, dad, you up yet?" a voice called out

"In here Rufus."

Rufus walked into the kitchen where his parents were staring each other down with force. They each had problems with Paul coming to stay with them. But, unfortunately, Jean was able to look past them.

"Uh... is there a problem?" Rufus questioned

The front door opened. The problem just walked through the door.

"Damn, they weren't in my car... Did I leave my sunglasses in here?" Paul questioned without seeing the newest person in the kitchen

Rufus just looked at him with distain.

"Oh, Rufus. Hi..." Paul spoke warily

"How ya' doin'?" Rufus answered

"Fine."

"Good...," a pause, "Well, Dad we better get outta' here."

"Yeah, sure Rufus. Hold on a sec, will you?" Vincent strolled into the bathroom

He opened up the mirrored medicine cabinet and took out a small bottle of Tylenol. Vincent got regular headaches. He took two with water and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Let's go." Vincent tapped Rufus on the shoulder as he walked to the door Rufus hugged his mother and gave a final nod to Paul. He then followed his father out of the house and closed the door.

* * *

  


"So what was he doing home?" Rufus broke the silence

Rufus and his father had been riding in the car for about fifteen minutes until the quietness of Vincent's anger became too much.

"Fuck if I know. He thinks it's still his house or something... I got news for him! I don't want him in my house. I don't want him near my daughter." Vincent burst out

"Maybe you should just listen to whatever it is he has to say." Rufus turned the wheel of the car as he made the suggestion

Vincent just stared at his son for a moment.

"Listen to him? I listened to him for years. How crime was wrong and he was going to make it his sworn duty to clean the fucking streets. Who do you think he was talking about? What did I do as a father to make him hate me so much?"

"Maybe he really just hates crime."

"Well, I don't see why. My organization financed his schooling. I got that brat whatever he wanted when he was a kid. I paid for his collage. I made him the head agent at whatever branch of the Feds he works for!"

"Well... Paul always has been... ya' know... independent."

"What do you mean?" Vincent inquired

"Maybe he resents the fact he was brought up on crime, the very thing he loathes."

Vincent just stared at his son again.

"What are you? A fucking physiatrist now?"

Rufus turned his attention away from his angry father and concentrated on driving once more. When they came to another stoplight Rufus tapped his fingers on the wheel. He then remembered what he wanted to talk to his father about.

"Hey... Dad..." Rufus started

"What?" Vincent spat back

"Well... er... uh..." Rufus had trouble forming the way he wanted to say it

The light turned green and once again, they were off.

"Well?" his father asked impatiently

"I'm a figurehead." Rufus said plainly

Vincent raised one eyebrow, "What?"

"What I mean is... I have skill." 

"Okay..."

"But... being skilled is easy..."

"God damn it, Rufus, if you don't stop being so cryptic about this shit I'm gonna' knock you on your ass."

"What I mean is... in this business the people in charge aren't in charge. And... the people that are in training to be in charge... are never gonna' be in charge."

"You have skills to drive a car, right?" Vincent asked

"What? Yeah, of course." Rufus replied still looking at his father

"Then use those skills."

"What?" Rufus questioned as he turned his head back to the road

He saw, looming in front of him, a line of cars stopped at a stoplight. Reacting quickly he slammed on the breaks and the car stopped with an amazing screech. Rufus grasp his wheel, knuckles white with fear while his father took a cigarette from his inside coat pocket and lit it. He took a drag before he spoke again.

"This business is a lot like driving. You should only concentrate at one thing at a time." Vincent remarked

Rufus wasn't sure if his father had somehow sieved through his gibberish and found what he was trying to say. He wasn't about to press the subject either. He was still recovering from his near accident. 


	2. Just An Observation

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What about that one?" Reno asked

"Is this all you think about? I mean Jesus." Rude responded

"I want to know. I gotta' nail you down a type, Rude. You're way too uptight."

Reno and Rude sat on a bench in Wall Market near the Honey Bee Inn. Whenever a woman walked by Reno would nudge his companion and ask the same question over again. Rude was becoming quite aggravated.

"Fine, sue me for trying to get you in the spirit of having a good time." Reno flung his hands up in defeat

"You just seem to be picking out the pretty, loud, busty ones, Reno." Rude shot his red haired companion a look behind his sunglasses

"What's so wrong with that?" Reno smirked

"_Those_ kind of girls aren't my type." 

Reno just looked at Rude for a moment.

"I understand." He muttered

"Understand what?" Rude questioned

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you said it. Finish it."

"Can't."

"Tell me."

"Fine," Reno smiled as he shifted to where he was looking his partner in the eyes, "It's cause you're bald."

Rude sat dumfounded for a moment.

"First of all... how the _hell_ does that have anything to do with my type or... whatever?"

"When guys go bald they know they aren't as attractive as they used to be so then they start going for girls they _know_ they can get."

"This is just disturbing on so many levels." Rude shook his bald head

"It's just an observation." Reno shrugged

"Well, I got an observation for you." Rude now shifted to look at Reno

"What's that?"

"Most of the girls you are pointing out..."

"Yeah..." Reno trailed off as his gaze went to a stunning blond to his left

"Most of those girls are guys in drag." Rude finished

Reno's head whipped around, his ponytail coming around to slap himself in the face.

"_What?!_" Reno yelled

"You haven't been to the slums that much, have you?" Rude commented

Reno sat, wide-eyed, at this mental image that now plagued his mind.

"And you said my observation was disturbing...?"

  


Reno and Rude stepped through the door to the dress shop. As they walked in the owner rounded the counter to come and talk to them.

"Hello, gentlemen. How can I help you today?" the owner greeted them

"Hi there." Reno smirked as he walked more to the center of the store

Rude walked off to the side and leaned up against the frame of the front door.

"Are you looking for something for the wife, girlfriend? Whatever it is, I have some of the best things you'll see here in Midgar." The owner advertised

"No... this is something different." Reno stated

"What then?" the owner asked

"I want a dress for me."

"Excuse me??" the owner acted as if he had never heard the request before

"Yeah, I want a nice frilly dress. I want to be one pretty mother fucker. I want to be the prettiest mother fucker out there. Can you do that for me?" Reno raised an eyebrow

"Wel... we do have some nice dresses... and..." 

"Hey, I have a question." Reno cut him off

"What is it?"

"If I were made up all pretty and everything... would you fuck me?"

Suddenly the owner heard a click behind him. He turned to see Rude had locked the door to the shop. He was trapped with these two lunatics.

"Well?! Answer my question!" Reno exclaimed

"N... N... No..." the owner finally answered

"Why not?!" Reno flung his arms out to the side, "You fuck other guys don't you?"

"No!" the owner yelled

"Oh, yes you do. I _know_ you do. You like to fuck other guys."

"No I don't!!!"

"Well... what about Don Corneo?" Reno scratched his chin as if he were contemplating something

"What?!"

Without warning Reno drew his staff and slapped the storeowner with it. Suddenly he was surging with electricity. Reno pulled the staff away from him.

"I was _saying_ that you _fucked_ Don Corneo, cock sucker!" Reno spat at the owner

"I didn't!" he choked out in between gasping for air and having small seizures from the electricity

Again, Reno slapped the owner with the staff and pulled it away a few seconds later.

"So you're saying you've _haven't_ been forgetting to pay the Don, asshole? I thought you didn't do guys cause you're trying to fuck me right now!"

Reno electrocuted him again.

"Oh God!" the owner screamed with pain, "I'll get him his money! I'll get it to him! OH GOD!"

"That's more like it you bastard." Reno turned his staff off and put it back under his coat

He spit on the owner and then walked over to Rude.

"Our job here is done."

Rude nodded and unlocked the door. They both walked out into the Wall Market streets. Before the door closed all the way Reno stuck his head back in. He turned the sign on the door from saying "Open" to "Closed". The owner would want some time to recuperate.

Rude scowled at Reno when he walked out of the store.

"What?" Reno inquired

"Nothing..." Rude replied

"No, c'mon. Something's wrong." Reno pressed

"What? I can't even disagree with your methods anymore?" Rude let sarcasm take over

"Look, it had to be done. Sides, this is the last on the list. Let's get back to Corneo and give him a status report... or something."

* * *

  


Jean was moving around the kitchen from the fridge to the stove to the cupboard. She couldn't stand still. As much as she didn't want to and as much as she knew Vincent was just going to blow up at it she knew she had to make a big dinner tonight for Paul. She paused a moment to look at her eldest son. He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She just had to wonder why such a good kid had turned into the very thing his own father had despised even before he had gone into the business. Vincent never liked law enforcement and their politics. The fact his son became a Fed was repulsive to him. Jean undid her apron and walked over to where Paul was sitting. She pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. Paul lowered the newspaper so he could see his mother.

"Yeah?" he questioned

Paul had felt the tension that radiated in the house when he was there.

"How's it going?" Jean asked

This was the first real conversation Paul was going to have since he arrived.

"Pretty good, I guess... I just got a raise..."

"That's good."

Jean could just imagine what Vincent would say to that.

* * *

  


Rufus parked the car at the front of the towering Shinra Building. The father and son duo stepped out of the car and into the building. They trotted over to the elevators and used their keycards to ascend to the Shinra offices and board-room. The table in the center glowed with the green lights that were mounted on it's wooden surface. The room was empty upon their entrance but they knew it would become quite busy from then on. Vincent, never the one to wait for others, strolled right over to a small cabinet and pulled out a glass and some bourbon. 

"What do you think they're going to blab about today?" Rufus questioned as he opened the small fridge beside the cabinet and pulled out a beer

"Whatever it is they think is wrong with the way I'm running things." Vincent replied

Rufus just nodded with a grim look. Then the doors opened and the party began.

The first of all to walk in was Scarlet, the stunning blond that seemed to do nothing important but they all kept her around anyway. Most of them just kept her around because she was a superb piece of ass. Next was the fat Heidegger. He really had a lot to do with the enforcing aspects of the business. Next was Palmer. This fat man had many a contact in Midgar and all over the world. He was followed by Weaver, the head of the Urban Development Dept. of Midgar. At least, that's the title people that were out knew him by. Lastly, Shinra's most trusted hitman, Tseng, wandered into the room and closed the door.

"Hello, everyone." The president greeted

"Let's cut the formalities today, Mr. President. We have business to get to." Heidegger cut to the chase as he sat down

They all sat down, with the exception of Tseng. He made his way from the door to standing behind President Shinra.

"I have to agree... this is no time for chit-chat." Palmer spoke up

"No disrespect, but I do have better places to be, Mr. President." Weaver informed

"Let's just get on with it." Scarlet finally entered into the discussion as she lit a cigarette

"Yes... Let's." began Heidegger, "Firstly, Mr. President, the situation of the Mayor is a matter in dire need of being addressed."

"What about him?" Vincent questioned

"It seems to us he is given too much liberty in the choices he makes."

"His decisions for the city are becoming harmful to our own priorities." Palmer explained

"What's he doing?" Rufus asked

"He's selling dope on our roots. He's giving businesses cheaper protection. He's going nuts. Plus, the fact is he wants to renovate the slums. This would get him reelected so fast our heads would spin." Weaver laid out their case

"Well what is it I can do?" Vincent inquired, "He has his freedoms just as I have mine. Plus, I couldn't very well off a government official like that quietly. It would cause too much noise. Has anyone tried to talk with Mr. Mayor?"

"I tried to set up and appointment." Palmer answered, "His secretary said he would be out all this week. I think he's avoiding us."

Vincent rubbed his temples. He was beginning to get a splitting headache.

"Tseng...?" he called for his enforcer

"Yes, sir." He heard Tseng's voice behind him

"You got anyone good? And I do mean good."

"Yes, the Turks are the best."

"Good. I want you to send two of them over to talk to the mayor. See if he'll listen to reason."

"Yes, sir." Tseng accepted his assignment

"As for the status of the company, Mr. President, we have more business to talk about." Palmer explained

"And that is?" Vincent lay back in his chair. He would be here for a while.

"Well... ever since the Midgar-Wutai War there have been controversial views on Mako energy... Right now, however, the feelings against it are becoming strong. They know how it's hurting the Planet. They are beginning to lose sight of the face that Mako is what's making their cars run. Nevertheless, I've heard things about environmental extremists going against Mako and against SOLDIER." Palmer added on to his previous statement

"Well, what do you expect me to do about this?" Vincent asked, "You're the one with the eyes and the ears out there."

"I'll keep listening to the voices but they are slowly ascending from that of pure rumors. We may have environmental terrorists on our hands soon. That won't be a good thing."

"Just come to me with anything new, Palmer. Okay? We've all heard about the possible threat of terrorists opposing our organization before. It's nothing new." Vincent gave up pressing into the situation

"Yes, sir." Palmer stopped

"There is one more order of business, sir." Heidegger remarked

"And that is?" Vincent listened

"It's about the current running of the Gold Saucer."

"What about it?"

"As you know, the Gold Saucer has become a large chunk of our income. However, the way it is being run at the current time is disturbing to us all." Heidegger explained

"How so?" Vincent asked

"For starters, he's been falling down on paying us our share. Next, I find his desert prison at the base of the casino strange."

"First of all, I want someone sent to make sure we get what's coming to us. Second, the prison is fully endorsed by me. It's secure and holds everyone from murders to losers who never came up with the money they lost. It doesn't matter if they survive or not. They're all scum."

"I see your viewpoint on the prison but there have been many things going on at the Saucer that I feel warrant an investigation."

"Very well." Vincent spoke, "I will send some of my people to investigate how the casino is being operated. Will that set your mind at ease?"

"Yes. It shall."

With that Vincent rose from the table. As he did all of the others sitting at the table did as well. Tseng walked around back to the front door and opened it allowing all of the people to file out. Rufus was, again, standing by the fridge opening a beer after they all left.

"Tseng..." Vincent called 

"Sir?" the long-haired Turk walked over to him

"Do you have anyone you can put on this Gold Saucer thing?"

"I don't know if I can spare anyone now but I'll find someone. Don't worry."

"Tseng, listen, I want this handled quietly. If anyone in that casino gets wind of us not trusting them they'll go straight to the top with it and we'll lose the Gold Saucer in an all-out war. I own the place but the man who runs it is sensitive to these things. He knows that he has power and influence and he would use it to take all I've built down." Vincent explained sternly 

"I'll find someone." Tseng uttered

With that he too followed the others out the door. 


	3. Cajones Grandes

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Have you found anything yet?" the voice on the other end of the phone line questioned

"Eh... no." 

"Well, damn it all, Paul! What did I give you that assignment for?! You said you wanted to take your father down. I want to see results!" the voice was agitated

"I'm sorry! They're both real tight lipped about these things. They know what I do. They know me, they know they can't discuss anything of importance around me." Paul said into the phone

"Well then, if you can't get it done I'll send someone who can."

"Listen! I'm the closest you can get to him. You won't be able to get to him any other way." 

"I'll give you another chance, Paul. But if you come out covered in shit I ain't gonna' be there to wipe you off."

The phone clicked. Paul slammed the phone in the booth down violently. How could he get to his father?

* * *

  


Tseng sat on one of the benches at the cable car station. He was going to catch a ride over to the Gold Saucer and have a small talk with the current head of the prominent casino. As the blue car neared he got up and when it stopped he stepped on. No sooner they were going across the valley to the tall building. As they crossed over the desert he looked down to see the prison. It was almost a town. People were walking from house to house. However, even from way up in the cable car he could see some high roller who didn't pay his dues get mugged.

Tseng stepped into Fernando's office. He looked around at all the rare artifacts he had collected before he ran the desert resort. Tseng heard the door open behind him and he rose to greet the person entering.

"Tseng! How's it goin'?" Fernando embraced the Turk

Fernando wore a dark purple suit with dark shades on. He had his black hair slicked back and looked like a cheap pimp. It repulsed Tseng.

"It's going good, Fernando. And yourself?"

"Same old, same old, I suppose. What brings you to my humble resort?" he asked with a chuckle

"Business." Tseng cut to the chase

"Really? What kind of business." Fernando's face changed from joyful to stern

"First off, I think we have to clear up the misconception that this is _your_ humble resort. It belongs to President Shinra."

"Really? Well I don't see that fat fuck running this place." Fernando shot back

"Cut the crap. Vincent doesn't have enough time to come down here and run this place. He's got twice as much on his hands than you do. However, he still owns this place and he intends for it to be run correctly."

"I'm running like all casino's wish they were run." Fernando leaned back in his big leather chair

"From what I hear, you're running this place like a prison."

"That's for special cases." He reached up and opened a box of cigars. He took one out and lit it

"It's causing an awful lot of talk among the heads of the family, Fernando." Tseng scowled

"That's their fucking problem."

"Listen to me you ungrateful little fuck!" Tseng blew up, "You know _why_ I'm up here giving you this lecture?! Cause I got you this fucking job. You fuck up it reflects back on me. God knows, you and I have known each other forever, but don't be fooled. If it came down between you and the family, you're ass would be grass. Now, from now on when the President says jump you say how high. You got that mother fucker?"

Fernando just stared at Tseng, leaning back in his chair and smoking his cigar.

"I asked do you got that?!" Tseng rose from his chair

"Yeah! I got it." Fernando rose too, "I don't see why you are all treating me like a little kid who has to be watched. I've been running this place fine."

"Fine doesn't cut it. If _fine_ includes you squirming out of paying Vincent and the rest of the family then you better bust your ass to make this place _good_. We can't handle _fine_ if that's what it entails." Tseng explained

"Shit..." Fernando started, "Is that what this is about? Goddamn, I messed up on one payment. I'll make it up next month. Forget about it."

"I told you when you got in the door that Shinra wouldn't stand for that shit." 

"Alright, alright. I got you." Fernando nodded

"Alright." Tseng lightened up, "How's the food here?"

"Ah, it's top-notch. That cook is one bad-ass mother fucker." Fernando smiled

"Then I guess I'll get a bite before heading back to Midgar."

"Alright. I'll see ya' when I see ya'."

The two hugged again and Tseng ambled out of the office. Fernando collapsed in his chair.

"How am I gonna' make two payments in one month?!" he wondered

* * *

  


"Hey, Dio! Dio, wake up, man!" a voice called

Dio opened his eyes wearily.

"Wha'? Wha' is it?" he asked

"New guy, man. He just got sent down from upstairs. They say he's got some good stuff on him, man."

"Alrigh', alrigh'. I'm up. 'et's go." Dio rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

Dio was a low class Indian living around the Costa del Sol area. Or he was until he discovered a cave full of myrthil and diamonds. He became instant rich. He bought a nice house in Costa del Sol and began living the good life. He decided it would be a good idea to go to the Gold Saucer, the premier gambling resort on the planet. He went there and he found he had quite a knack for blackjack, roulette, and craps. However, with no reason, other than that he made bad bets with the wrong people, he was hurled into the Gold Saucer's desert prison. This didn't set well with Dio. He had gone from rich to poor in no time flat. What people didn't understand was that the prison was really a place to put people that were taking too much of the casino's money. If a real high roller came in and kept winning then he would be confronted, and thrown into prison. Now, even if this guy had the money to pay off the supposed debt, they wouldn't let him. He would be in the prison for at least a month before someone would come to collect. However, most didn't last too long. Since they were thrown into prison, money and all, many bandits were lying in wait. This was the whole purpose of the prison. To make sure the real high rollers were dealt with. As for the aforementioned bandits and muggings, that was Dio's new trade.

As Dio was about to stroll of the small shack, still half asleep his friend grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, man."

"Wha' is it, Miguel? 'Et's get done wit' this so I can go back ta' sleep." Dio hung his head out of sleepiness

"No, man. Look." Miguel sounded excited

Dio opened his eyes and turned around to see Miguel holding two nice Desert Eagles.

"Where ya' get these?" Dio picked up one and examined it

"It was a good deal, man. I know a guy who runs a smuggling operation to the prison down here, man. He has himself a gold chocobo so he can cross the desert, man." Miguel explained

"A gold chocobo?" Dio repeated, raising an eyebrow

"That's right, man."

"No shit..." Dio's voice trailed off as he aimed the gun, "Alrigh', let's do this."

"Alright, man." 

Dio was leaning up against a brick wall, reading a magazine. It was amusing at the parts he read because it was from a few years back and they had the strangest predictions for the future. The only future Dio was worried about was his own. He spotted Miguel pacing around near the shack. Miguel never was a patient person. Finally they saw a man in a nice suit trudging through the dust and grime of the prison. Dio knew at once this is whom they were taking down. The real giveaway was how everyone's eyes followed him. They all had the same idea running through their mind: who's gonna' be the lucky bastard who gets to that asshole first? Luckily for Dio and his companion, they were. As he neared, Dio folded up the magazine and put it in his back pocket. He casually strolled over to the man.

"'Ey, can ya' spare me a few bucks?" Dio asked

"Get the fuck away from me." The man shot back

He was obviously disgusted with the lower class. Dio was obviously disgusted with the higher class. Without warning Dio took his gun out of the waistband of his jeans from behind his back and then whirled around and pistol-whipped the man right in his face. The man fell to the ground, bleeding. Dio had broken the guy's nose, also. He wished he hadn't. All he wanted was the guy's money. When you have something broken down in the prison, it could be month's before you'll get medical attention for it. Dio shrugged and pointed the barrel of the gun at the man. Miguel came rushing over from his side of the prison and pointed his gun at the man as well.

"Give me your money, bitch!" Miguel screamed

The man just lay on the ground, bleeding and screaming.

"What's wrong, asshole?! You don't got any _huevos_, man! You can't stand pain, man!"

Miguel kicked him a few times before reaching down and snatching his wallet from his back pocket. Dio decided to kick him as well before spitting on the bleeding man.

"_Bastardo rico_." He muttered as he followed Miguel, who was already walking away back to the shack.

* * *

  


Rufus walked through the hallways of the upper floors of the Shinra building. Finally he came to his father office. He looked inside and saw that his father was talking to someone at the moment. He didn't recognize him so he was probably with the real Shinra Corporation. Rufus never kept track of the people in his father's legitimate business. Finally, when they were done talking the man began walking out. Rufus nodded to him on his way out as Rufus near the desk of his father. He looked back and made sure the door had closed before he began talking.

"Hey, where's Tseng? I've been trying to call him to talk about something." Rufus asked

"After the meeting he got on a helicopter and flew to North Corel. He's working on the Gold Saucer thing." Vincent said, not taking his eyes off the work he had in front of him

"Oh... alright, well I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow." Rufus nodded, disappointed

He was about to walk out of the office when he heard his father talk again.

"What'd you want to ask him?" he questioned

"Nothing, really. Just stuff."

"What was it? Tell me."

"Well... I was going to ask him about considering me for the thing with the mayor." Rufus explained

Vincent finally looked up from his work upon the discussion of business.

"Why?" Vincent failed to comprehend

"Well... I just thought I would be a good man for the job. And, besides, he has so few people that he's handling the Gold Saucer thing himself. He could use one more person. That's where I fit in."

"Rufus, I thought I already had you doing things. You have time for thinking about taking on another job?"

"Well... what I'm doing I don't feel is that important. I want more responsibility, dad. I want a bigger part in the business." Rufus took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure if the next thing he would say would be wise but he felt it needed to be said, "I want you to know that I can handle more responsibility... so you know I can handle the business."

Vincent just looked at his son. He really hadn't wanted to give him many important jobs. He knew Rufus. He knew he was emotional about whatever he took on. That could be either a blessing or a curse. Sadly, Rufus looked toward the short solutions and quick fixes. He never saw the whole picture. Vincent loved his son and knew that the business probably would go over to him, but sadly he had his doubts if Rufus was the right one for the business. There was only one way to find out and that is doing exactly what Rufus wanted him to do. He would have to give him more responsibility.

"Okay." The plump head of the family said

"Okay what?" Rufus asked, confused

"Okay, I'll give you some more work."

"Dad, thanks. I won't disappoint you." Rufus thanked his father gratefully

"I sure hope you won't, Rufus. I sure hope you won't."


	4. Elite Freelance Urban Life Deprivers

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sharon Shinra sat at a table with a few of her friends eating her lunch. They were all immersed in conversation about how boring their parents were. Apparently Cindy, one of Sharon's friends, got grounded by her absolutely boring parents. Sharon decided to chime in on the conversation. Her parents took the cake when it came to boringness.

"Listen, at least you get away from your parents from time to time. My mom is always hovering over me, and my dad when he's not working he's at home making a stupid joke. The only one that really cares about me in my family is my oldest brother. He came all the way down from Junon to see me. My parents hate him though. They won't tell me why. It's all bull shit, though. He's the only sane one in our family." Sharon explained

"But isn't your dad the head of the big energy corporation?" one of the girls asked

"Yeah, that's why he's always working. He never has any time at all." Sharon rolled her eyes

"You must get whatever you want though!" another girl said, "Ya'll have money out the ass!"

"You _would_ think that, wouldn't you? However, I am far from pampered. I have to buy most of my stuff myself. It's horrible." The blond Sharon spoke

Another girl sat down at the table looking awfully pleased with herself. She was wearing jeans and a tight shirt and she had dark black hair but the most prominent thing was the smile she was wearing on her face.

"Hey, guys. Listen up." The girl said

"What is it, Blair?" Sharon asked

"I got some good stuff. We still have time. We can go into the girls locker room and snort it up before the bell rings." Blair nodded

"I'm there." Cindy smiled

"Me too." Sharon chimed in

"What about you?" Blair looked at the red haired girl at the table

"C'mon, Jess." Cindy nudged

"Nah, I don't think so. I'll catch ya'll later." Jess got up from the table and went out the doors of the cafeteria

"More for us then." Blair smirked

The three met in the girl's locker room. Sharon hated the locker room. The faucets hardly ever turned off all the way so there was a constant dripping from both the showers and the sink. It smelled horrible, too. However, it was the most secluded place in the school. Blair took a small hand mirror out of her purse and set it on the table. She then took out a bag of white powder. She then proceeded in putting the power on the mirror and separating it out into lines. When she was finished she took the small straw out of her purse while the other two examined the powder.

"Hey this looks like really good shit." Remarked Cindy, "Where'd you get it?"

"A guy from downtown. His names Leonard."

"I'm not too concerned about where you got it. All I want to know is how good I'm about to feel." Said Sharon, snatching the straw out of Blair's hand

Sharon put the straw down next to the power and then put the other end in her nose. She snorted a line and then stood straight up again. She smiled for a moment but then her expression changed drastically. She started feeling woozy, she got a headache, she couldn't see straight. She felt pain. It was the strangest kind of pain she had ever felt. She fell down on the floor, blood running from her nose. Blair went to her knees and started shaking her head.

"Oh shit. This isn't happening."

She had to jump away when Sharon puked on the floor right next to her.

"What the hell's going on?!" Cindy exclaimed

"She's overdosing! Quick, call an ambulance!" 

Cindy ran from the locker room to go get her cell phone from her back leaving Blair all alone with the overdosing Sharon Shinra.

* * *

  


Reno opened the door to Don Corneo's mansion. The neon lights flowed out into the Wall Market streets. Reno walked in and looked around the place. Rude followed him in, shut the door, and then looked, puzzled, at his partner.

"What's your problem?" He asked as Reno was looking up at the ceiling of the mansion

"There's something about this place that gives me the creeps." Reno said, still gazing towards the heavens

"Why's that?" Rude asked, taking a cigarette from his pocket, "You got a light?"

Reno reached into his own pocket to reveal a silver lighter. He flipped the top off of it and lit Rude's cigarette before taking one from his own pack and lighting that one as well. 

"I dunno why." Reno continued, "But there's just something so... so..." Reno struggled with the correct word

"So..." Rude mocked blowing a smoke ring at Reno's face

Reno coughed a bit from the smoke and then snapped his fingers.

"Kinky." He grinned

"What?" Rude didn't understand

"This places seems so kinky. That's why I don't like it." Reno explained

"Oh. I see." Rude nodded, "I thought you _were_ the fetish type." 

Reno shot his companion a glance. They have been cracking jokes about each other's sex life for too long this morning. It was getting to feel kind of icky. That's why Reno chose not to retaliate against Rude's sickening comment. They stood in the hall of Don Corneo's mansion, taking drags of their cigarettes, before they saw him on the top floor.

"Don Corneo. We have returned." Reno called to him

"Ah-ha! You're back! Welcome!" the Don greeted

The fat man with a Mohawk bounded down the stairs in his purple robe.

"So, how did it go, boys?" the Don asked when he got down to their floor

"It went pretty smoothly. They all know you're not to be messed with. If they all don't pay within a week give us another call. We'll make sure they do." Reno nodded

"Splendid!" The Don smiled

Reno shifted his feet nervously. It wasn't that the Don scared him, there were few things that could frighten Reno, but rather the Don sickened him. But not in the way a pile of dog shit does. No, more along the lines of a mental sickness. He though the Don was messed up in the head. He wanted to get out of that creepy place. It was all too tacky and _kinky_ for him. Rude saw Reno's discomfort and stepped forward.

"Listen, Don, out business here is done. I would appreciate it if we could get our money and go. My friend and I have worked up quite an appetite."

"Oh! If you're hungry you have to eat here! I'll tell the cook to make something." Don Corneo urged

"Nah, that's okay. We gotta' eat on the run anyway. We have another client we need to see. Maybe some other time, Don." Rude began to walk toward the door

"Alright. If those scoundrels don't pay you'll be sure to hear from me." The Don said as they exited the mansion

Once outside Reno slammed the door shut. He didn't want to go back in there if a million dollars were awaiting him on the other side. He shook his head as if trying to shake off the filth that seemed to cling to him in that tacky place. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it to put it out.

"Alright. Our job down here is done. Let's get out of the slums. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Reno and Rude stood on the platform near the Train Graveyard. They finally heard the horn of the train and the clacking of the wheels. When the rusty old locomotive came to a halt the two boarded and took a seat. Reno lit himself another cigarette and leaned his head back on the window to rest. Rude took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at Reno.

"I thought you grew up in the slums." He said

"Wha?" Reno lifted his head up

"Well, all day you didn't seem to comfortable in the slums. It gave you the creeps. I thought you grew up in the slums."

"I did. Just not the Midgar slums. These slums are like a whole different world." Reno took a long drag of his cigarette

"Then where did you grow up?" Rude questioned as he put his glasses back on

"Junon slums. They don't even compete with the Midgar in levels of fucked up-ness but they were a pretty bad place for a kid to grow up."

"What was it like?"

This was the first time Reno and Rude had really had a conversation about one or the other's background. They really didn't go into the subject that much.

"Well... in Junon the big thing was fishing. Well, it wasn't if you lived in the real city. Junon is really an industrial place. However, the slums were a whole different story. Fishing was life down there. I knew some people that had been fishing so long they could tell you which way a fish was gonna' move when you dropped your line into the water."

"No shit." Rude remarked

"Anyway, my father was a fisherman. However, I never took to well to fishing. I still don't eat fish. So I took part in the other big industry of the Junon slums: thievery." 

"I see you haven't changed your ways any." Rude smirked

"_Anyway_, people started realizing I was a thief so I was outcast. Now, you think living in the slums is bad you should try living it as an outcast. The slums themselves are outcasts... it sucks to be the outcast of the outcasts. So, when I got old enough I decided I was going to do one of two things. I was either going to hitch a ride on a ship and go across the way to Costa del Sol or I was going to find myself a better life in Midgar. I chose the wrong one and headed off to Midgar. And that's where I am to this day." Reno finished his story

Rude was more enlightened about his partner by the end of the train ride.

After Reno and Rude got off the train they had found themselves a nice little outdoor café. The weather was still a mix of overcast and smog from the reactors around the city but there was no rain yet. They sat at their table drinking beers and waiting for their food. They talked little. Rude had found something to occupy his mind more than Reno's constant blathering. Off to the right he spotted a blond woman in a sleek red dress. She was stunning. Reno, noticing Rude not paying attention to much of anything followed his gaze and saw the broad. He just smiled and took a drink of his beer. He had finally nailed Rude down a type.

* * *

  


Scarlet sat in her uncomfortable metal chair outside the café. She was puffing on her cigarette when she noticed a guy looking at her from across the way. He tipped his beer bottle toward her before taking another drink. Scarlet just shook her head when the guy wasn't looking. It really was a burden on her to be admired by men wherever she went. After a few minutes more people joined her. Two of the men sat on either side of her as another two sat across from her at the table. One was dressed in a nice suit and carried a cane. He looked like a pimp. He took Scarlet's hand and patted it.

"Miss Scarlet. Always a pleasure." The man said

"Uh-huh. Hi Leonard." She pulled her hand away, "I'm not here to talk. I'm here to conduct business."

"But of course." Leonard spoke in a smarmy tone

He grabbed a briefcase from his side and opened it revealing many small bags filled with white powder.

"You have an awful lot of it here this time, Leonard." Scarlet remarked

"Well, I know how you and your boss like to buy in bulk." Leonard nodded

Scarlet reached into the case and pulled out one of the bags. She made it hop up and down in her palm for a few seconds before Leonard started talking again.

"Well don't you want to try it? Make sure it's good?" Leonard rubbed the metal figure on the top of his cane

Scarlet rolled her eyes at Leonard. He always was a bit strange. She then handed the powder to one of the men on her side. The man grabbed the bag from her hand and pulled out his own briefcase. He opened it up and began doing something inside it. Leonard sat with a puzzled expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"This is our analyst. He's just running some tests with some equipment we brought along to make sure this stuff is good."

"You've bought from me before, Scarlet. You know I wouldn't cheat you." Leonard almost seemed hurt

"You know the business. You can't be too careful nowadays." Scarlet took a drag from her cigarette

There was a beeping noise heard from inside the case. Leonard's eyebrows perked up at this. The man sitting next to Scarlet leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Her face grimaced as the information was told to her. She shook her head and crushed the cigarette in the ashtray. 

"You wouldn't cheat us, eh?" Scarlet interrogated

"I don't understand." Leonard spoke

"This stuff is crap! It's horrible! I bet if anyone took this they..." 

Leonard and his own bodyguard jumping out of their chairs cut off Scarlet's sentence. Both of them pulled Beretta's from inside their coats. Leonard never took his eyes off Scarlet as he closed his briefcase and put it under his arm.

"Well if you won't buy it, I'll find some dumb shmuck who will! Now, if you'll excuse me, you have to die now."

* * *

  


Rude watched some sort of meeting transpiring over at the blond's table. Rude assumed she was there on business. This kind of took away his hopes of making a pass at her after the other men left. However, when the man opposite her at the table jumped up and pulled a gun, Rude noticed.

"Shit!" he remarked

"What?" Reno asked letting his head lean over the top of the chair and, in turn, becoming upside down so he could see behind him.

He saw the same event as Rude had. He jumped from his chair as well and pulled his staff.

"People don't ever rest in Midgar, do they?" He muttered as he ran after Rude who had already started off running toward the other table.

"You don't want to shoot me Leonard. It won't look good out in public with all these people around." Scarlet said

"Well I doubt they'll catch me. I'm slippery like that." Leonard proclaimed as he pulled back the hammer on his gun

Without warning he fired the gun and shot Scarlet's analyst in the head. His blood and brains splattered all over the white, plaster wall behind him. The man on the other side trembled as he assumed Leonard was coming for him next. Scarlet's eyes were locked with Leonard's. He had gone too far and she would get out of this somehow and take him down. Leonard stared back, smoking gun in his hand, smiling like a madman. However, both stares were interrupted when a gloved fist hit Leonard square in the jaw. Leonard staggered back, gun still in his hand, reeling from the blow. He looked up to see a bald man, dressed in black, in a fighting stance and running at him again. Leonard raised the gun to fire at him but the man grabbed his hand and twisted it upward so when he fired, the bullet flew up into the sky. He then kicked Leonard in the crotch. Leonard's hand went limp and dropped the gun onto the ground. His assailant landed one more blow on his face and he was knocked out and flopped limply on the ground. Leonard's lackey, however, was meeting a worse fate.

A red haired man had gotten the jump on him from the side just seconds after the first man took down his boss. He was slapped in the face with something, he wasn't sure what, but as he was he felt a surge of electricity flow through his body. It was so painful he dropped his gun and fell to the ground, screaming in pain. His attacker hit him a few more times with the electricity until he couldn't take it anymore and he passed out.

Scarlet stood by as these two men took down Leonard and his enforcer. When the two had successfully put the two goons out of commission she ordered the other man at her side.

"Get Leonard out of here and taken care of." She told him

He went over and heaved Leonard onto his shoulders and carried him to the trunk of their car. Scarlet then turned her attention to Reno and Rude.

"Who are you?" she interrogated

"Uh... Friendly neighbors?" Reno shrugged 

"All my neighbors have names. Do you?" Scarlet asked

"My names Rude." The bald man spoke up. He then pointed to the red haired one, "That's Reno."

Well Rude, Reno. I have to thank you. I was going to find it difficult to get out of such a bind."

"I'm sure someone around here would have helped you the same way." Reno took out a cigarette

"Nonsense. In Midgar the number one rule is to never meddle in anyone's affairs. Ask anyone here, they wouldn't _remember_ seeing what just transpired."

"How convenient." Rude took a cancer stick from Reno's pack

"They all just want to stay out of court as a witnesses. They all have records." Scarlet shrugged as the two men lit their cigs, "You two fight well."

"We have to in our business." Rude spoke

Scarlet laughed a bit, "What are you? Hitmen?"

"We prefer the term _Elite Freelance Urban Life Deprivers_." Reno smiled

"Well, do you have a number I can reach you at?" Scarlet questioned

Reno took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a number down on it. He then handed it to the woman.

"You can call me anytime." 

Scarlet snatched the paper, "It's not for me. I know someone who may have some work for you. We'll keep in touch."

Scarlet's lackey rejoined the group. She turned to him again. "I want the other one, too."

"Yes ma'am." He said

Suddenly they all heard a strange sound. They all looked around to see where it had come from until their eyes fixed on Leonard's goon lying on the ground, blood protruding from his skull.

"I didn't do _that_." Reno pointed

Rude walked over to the body and looked at the wound. It was as if he had been shot. It was very peculiar. He looked up into the sky, thinking. He then thought of an answer. He shook his head.

"That other guy shot his gun into the air." Rude spoke plainly, "What goes up... must come down..."

Scarlet smirked, "Just when I thought I had seen it all. I'll see you two around."

"I sure hope so." Reno grinned

* * *

  


"Let's make this quick. I don't have a lot of time for this O'Brien." Paul voiced his displeasure

"You think I don't have anything better to do?" the detective complained, "There was a homicide over on the other side of town I have to get to."

"Well then what do you have for me?" Paul asked

"I found someone who wants to set up a meeting with you."

"Good. When? Where?" Paul was anxious

"Not today. He wants to see how things go in the next two days. He'll tell me to tell you when and where."

"Good. But, O'Brien..." Paul started

"Yeah?"

"Does this guy have credibility? I mean, this isn't some guy shooting Heroin that just happened to see President Shinra or something is it? This info is hot, right?"

"Hot off the presses." O'Brien sighed

"Good... Good..."

Paul was coming ever closer to his goal. Hopefully there won't be too many more problems standing in his way

* * *

  


The helicopter landed on the pad on the Shinra building. Tseng tied his hair back in a ponytail before he stepped out so it wouldn't fly everywhere from the wind. When he did step out he was greeted by Scarlet. She nodded to him as he neared her.

"How was your trip to the Saucer." She asked

"Rather uneventful." Tseng rolled his eyes

"Are you still looking for someone to put on the mayor situation?" she questioned

"Yeah. Why?" he took his keycard from his coat pocket and opened the door to the inside of the building.

"I found two _Elite Freelance Urban Life Deprivers_ that need some work. They seem right for the Turks."

"Elite Free... what now?" Tseng stumbled over the long name

"Just call this number if you need some extra men on the job. They're good, I've seen them in action." 

"Do I want to speculate what _kind_ of action?" Tseng smirked

Scarlet gave him a sarcastic smile before walking off somewhere else in the building.

* * *

  


Rufus looked at the clip of his gun. Fully loaded. He snapped the magazine into place and put the gun in his shoulder holster.

"You good?" the President asked

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rufus replied 

The two were sitting in the back of the President's limo. They were outside a warehouse and they were expecting to be less than welcome. 

"Now, if things go bad I want you to press _Panic_ on this." The President handed him a small plastic circle on a key ring.

Rufus examined the key ring accessory. It had four buttons on it: _Trunk, Unlock, Lock, and Panic_.

"This is for your car, Dad." He gave him a look like "What the hell?"

"It'll send a signal to me here in the car and a few other people that are scattered around this area watching out for you. If it goes as planned you won't have to do much more than smile." Vincent nodded

Vincent looked a Rufus and slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"You'll do fine, kid." 

The President's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped open the front of it.

"Hello?"

It was his wife's voice on the other end.

"Vincent?"

"Yeah, honey. What's wrong?" Vincent's brow furrowed

"It's about Sharon."

"What about her?"

"She's in the hospital... she overdosed on drugs."

Rage built up in the President's eyes. He slapped the front of the phone back into place and flung it against the divider between the driver's seat and the backseat. The driver, taking this as a sign to mean roll the wall down, did so.

"Yes, Mr. President?"

Rufus looked at his father, as his face grew red with anger.

"Drive us to the hospital, Frank."


End file.
